


Just Like Satin

by h0neybeebear



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9758837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neybeebear/pseuds/h0neybeebear
Summary: Barba's ties look good around his neck. They might look good around Olivia's neck too





	

The inside of the 16th was quiet and dark, most of the desks abandoned. It could've been a haunting scene for some, but for Olivia it held a peace that she hasn't been able to capture in days. Sometimes working late had it's benefits. As much as she loved her crew and her son, sometimes she just needed to sit alone and unwind. 

 

There was only one person's company she would've welcomed at the moment and he too was tied up in work behind his desk. Olivia had stepped out alone for a cup of coffee although she would've rather had a certain, dashing ADA holding her arm. 

 

She hasn't expected it but her and Barba’s relationship had morphed from friendship into something more and she hasn't seen nor felt anything like it in awhile. Typically, she was quick to build straight into a sexual relationship instead of taking time to explore a person's personality in depth, but maybe that was just a defense mechanism her subconscious had built to keep anyone from examining her too closely. Barba, however, had climbed lithely over her walls before she even knew he could scale such heights. 

 

Olivia sighed, longingly, as she sipped her coffee and weaved through the desks in the squad room towards her office. 

 

She had left the lights on for her return to her office but when she reached the door, she noticed that she could not see any lights filtering through the blinds - blinds that she had left open as well and were now closed…

 

Olivia set her coffee down on a nearby filing cabinet and grasped for her service weapon. She flicked the holster strap open and palmed the cold steel, her heart racing just a little. She'd been jumped enough in her own safe spaces to know when to be suspicious.

 

Holding the gun up with one hand, she reached out and turned the doorknob of her office. She could hear her breath rattling quickly from her heaving chest and she forced her lips closed as she stepped forward quickly into the darkened office. She was just about to turn and check behind the door when suddenly she felt a presence from behind. A whoosh of air rustled over face and a second later she felt something tighten around her neck. She nearly screamed as she was yanked back against a warm, unyielding body.

 

“Don't scream.” A familiar voice intoned in her ear.

 

“Rafael…?” Olivia panted breathlessly, lowering her gun.

 

She took into account the smoothness of the material around her neck, noticing the satin length of Barba’s tie. She sagged back against him as he hummed an affirmative.

 

“Drop the gun, lieutenant.” He whispered, tightening the tie about her neck just enough to make her shiver. She swallowed against the silk restraint and used her thumb to flick the safety on before letting the gun hit the floor with a thud.

 

“Good.” Barbara murmured against the soft flesh behind her ear. His breath was hot and she could only imagine where else his mouth might touch her tonight. She was surprised he was here, curious to know how he'd gotten out of paperwork, but she was more ready to let him do as he pleased than anything else. 

 

He nudged her forward, towards her desk and she could feel his hips jostle against her. His erection prodded her, already hard and wonton. Her own sex throbbed in response as if their two bodies could follow the other's instincts.

 

Barba pushed her up against the desk and Olivia fell forward with a gasp as he bent her over. She shoved clutter from the space, moaning as his hips shoved against her in a needy rhythm. He leaned over her and she could feel him twist the tie into one hand, taut about her neck. She could feel her carotid artery thump against the strap of material, her breath restricted. Her lack of control would've typically made her panic but in Barba’s capable hands it only served to make her wetter.

 

“ _ Mi dios _ , I just want to fuck you right now…” He rasped in her ear. 

 

Olivia whimpered, grinding her hips back against him, desperately. “Don't wait…” She choked out, spreading her hands over the desk and pressing her face to the smooth wood.

 

He slid one hand down her side to her hip. She moved back just enough for his hand to slip in front to her belt. She sucked in as much breath as she could as he yanked it open and moved on to her pants. He stripped her panties off in the same motion, pushing the cloth barriers down just enough for him to press his fingers up between her legs. She gasped, her throat bobbing against the tie, as he stroked her labia open with deft fingertips.

 

“Raf… Rafael…” She moaned, her hips twitching in response.

 

“Shh…” He whispered, his fingers dragging up and down her soaking slit. The sensitive flesh screamed in response as blood rushed to swell her clit. She whimpered, attempting to direct her hips back against his hand in a way that further pleasured her rather than just tease her. 

 

“Please…” She cried, her breath wheezing against the tie. She could feel her face becoming and hot and flushed but he didn't let go of the tie. He held her steady against the desk as his fingers slipped into her gushing entrance. 

 

“Like that, _mi_ _preciosa_?” His voice was low, but dripping with all the sweetness of honey, like a song; and it was the only song she ever wanted to hear again.

 

“Yes…” She gasped, urging her hips against his impaled fingers. The two of them quested into her, sinking into her slick, throbbing center. He pumped them into her slow enough to drive her mad with desire. 

 

“Rafi… Please… Faster…” She panted between each plea, her throat aching from the tie, yet she would only cry for more.

 

“You think you're going to come, my love?” He murmured, a smirk in his tone.

 

Olivia made a strangled noise in her throat, her hips slowing from their desperate thrusting. “B-but…” She began, breathlessly.

 

“I want you to be  _ dripping _ for me.” He said huskily in her ear before he pushed her down further against the desk and pushed a third finger into her body, which was gaping and spasming at this point. She cried out, arching and twisting against the desk as her nerve endings screeched with pleasure. She wished her pants were all the way off so that she could spread her legs wider to the invasion of his alluring fingers. 

 

He began to roughly push his fingers into her with a pace that had her bracing against the pleasure. Her wetness poured onto his fingers, creating noises that caused her to bury her flushing face against her desk and arm. 

 

The things he did to her no one else had ever done and yet she couldn't say no, no matter how far he took them past what she had once called sanity. 

 

Her body jerked against the desk with each thrust and his hand remained tightly wrapped around the tie at the base of her skull. She knew he could make her come like this but he knew just how to touch her without taking her directly to the edge. She knew that at any second he could dip his fingers into her sweet spot and force her to explosion within moments. She wanted that so fucking badly but he wasn't going to give it to her. He was going to tease her until it was unbearable.

 

She endured through the pounding of his fingers until she could feel the orgasm crawling into the pit of her stomach, reaching down with hot fingers to squeeze her aching insides. She whimpered, grabbing at the desk and striving to last through his torturous idea of foreplay. 

 

“Are you close, my sweet?” He asked, leaning over to press a kiss to the back of her head. She heard him inhale against her thick, dark strands and shivered.

 

“Please…” She whined, quivering as he scraped his fingers back, almost out of her.

 

“Mmmm….” His satisfied tone rumbled through his chest right before his fingers sank back into her hard. She arched, pleasure surging. “Don't you dare come, Olivia.” He scolded, although his fingers pumped into her shallowly. She moaned but sank against the desk. “Good girl.” He praised softly. She gasped as his fingers were suddenly pulled from her in one quick motion. Her body sang from the stimulation, tingling from the contact. He leaned back, leaving her trembling from the high of his touch.

 

He released the tie from her neck and she panted as air rushed down her windpipe. She only had a second to breath properly before he was grabbing her arms and pulling them behind her back. She let out a groan as he began to lace the silk around her wrists.

 

“What if I want to touch you?” She asked, glancing over her shoulder at him. His hazel eyes were upon her, returning her lustful gaze with twice the heat. His lips curled in a short smile.

 

“The only thing that needs to touch me right now is that fuckhole.” He murmured, yanking the tie into a knot around her wrists.

 

She blushed once more at his explicit language but could not look away from him. She rested her cheek on the desk, her hooded eyes catching his motions.

 

He cast her a smoldering gaze before letting his hand fall to his own pants. He opened his belt slowly, then thumbed open his slacks. The sound of the zipper scratched against her ears, ratcheting her desire higher. She gave him a mewl, soft needy sound that she knew he craved. 

 

She strained to see his lower body as his pants pooled down his legs. She caught a glance of his erection stretching his boxers with an obscene lump.

 

Waves of heat crashed over her body and she could feel perspiration cling to her flesh beneath her shirt. She pressed her eyes closed, feeling her body pulse in time with her heart. She couldn't wait until he fucked her good enough to make her so weak and compliant that he would expect no resistance when he took her home.

 

When she opened her eyes again, he had stripped completely from the waist down and she could feel him pressing against her from behind. His cock was solid and throbbing, nudging hotly between her buttocks. She squirmed and he tugged on the ends of the tie, pulling her arms taut while he used the other hand to guide his member up against her. The warm, seeping tip dragged down between her legs, teasing at her wet, swollen lips. 

 

“Yes…” She hissed, using what leeway she had to inch her hips back against him. 

 

A harsh, sudden smack to her ass shocked a cry out of her. 

 

“Stop moving.” He stroked the burning patch of flesh.

 

“Rafi…please…” She groaned low in her throat, a sound of frustration. She pressed her forehead to the desk with thud and quietly whimpered. 

 

“Shh..” He hushed her, seemingly unbothered by his own arousal, although Olivia full well knew that he was more than capable of high levels of self control. He could be burning up inside but she would never know until he wanted her to.

 

His cockhead massaged against her lips, pushing them open so that he could press against her entrance. He paused there, making the barest movements against her. Olivia tried to contain her moans and involuntarily thrusting but it was so hard when he was almost inside her. Her entire core pulsed for him and she prayed he would slam into her and take her straight to climax. 

 

Her arms strained against the tie but for every centimeter she pulled, he took them back with a firm yank. 

 

“Come here, my love.” He whispered, palming her hip with his free hand. She panted louder as he squeezed her side, pulling her back to seat her straight upon his cock in one full thrust.

 

“Yes!” She gasped, tossing her head back as his cock buried into her, stretching her open until she was full to her depths with him. Her groaned in unison with her, his fingers digging into her hip. His body bowed over hers for a moment and she could feel him throbbing inside her. She thrust back, and tightened herself about his girth, causing another muffled noise to exit through his clenched teeth. 

 

He released the tie in order to reach up and sink his fingers into her thick, luscious hair. He yanked her head back and whispered to her in a raspy tone, “ _ Eres tan bueno conmigo,  _ Livi.”

 

She’d listened to his foreign tongue whispering to her through throes of passion more times than she could count now, but it never failed to arouse her somewhere deep inside a part of her brain that no one else had ever unlocked before. It was like knowing a raw piece of him that he didn’t show to anyone else and she thrived on his tender, unknown parts. Feeling him like this, no barriers, took her to a place that was more than pleasure and more than happiness.

 

They rocked together slowly for a moment before he straightened and pulled her back harder, causing moans to bubble up to her lips. She let her cries fall where they would as he took command of her body. He pulled back only briefly before he thrust, pumping into her with firm and singular motions. She was helpless to his desires with her hands locked behind her and her hair and hip in his grip. She could do nothing but balance against the desk as he began to rock faster and harder against her. Their flesh began to smack together as his groin met her ass at the completion of each thrust. 

 

She gasped and choked over her breath as he drove into her at a pleasing angle. Her body was already on the edge from her earlier fondling and she wouldn’t need much more stimulation to come. She could feel her swollen parts swallowing his throbbing shaft in such a visceral, gripping way that she could hardly breathe, even without the tie around her neck. Over and over, she took him inside, the width of him rubbing her to pleasurable rawness and excitement. 

 

He gripped her hair harder, bending over her slightly as his hips rode up against her ass tightly. She could hear him panting heavily, his body giving off a heat that matched the fire inside her. She soaked in the sound of his pleasure, letting it push her mind into a high, where only the two of them existed, writhing and moaning together. 

 

His hips pistoned harder against her and she panted out a few affirmative cries as he pushed them towards the finale of their coupling. She spread her legs as wide as she could against the restraint of her pants and arched her back to take him deep inside of her. He pounded into her hard and she choked as the tidal wave of pleasure rose inside of her. She could feel it beginning to take over her body, causing her to shudder against the desk. She gave a strangled cry as the orgasm shot through her center, sending spikes of pleasure shattering through her enraptured body. Unintelligible moans spilled from her lips as she bucked back against him, her body quaking and tightening around him. She felt him stiffen over her prostrate body, only his hips making a last few jagged motions before he buried his face in her hair. His hot breath rushed through her hair, against her neck, his moans pressing hot against her flesh. He gave one last thrust before she felt him spill into her, hot and thick. She shivered as their wetness became one inside her, filling her up. 

 

He rasped another Spanish curse to her, his body leaning on her heavily. “God, I’ve missed you.” He stroked his fingers through her hair slowly. 

 

“I missed you too…” She whispered, her voice raw. She turned her head to nuzzle her cheek against his mouth, searching for kisses. He obliged her, laying soft kisses along her cheekbone and jawline. 

 

“Can I touch you yet?” She asked, teasingly. 

 

“Your house or mine?” He nipped her earlobe, his voice taunting her with more of what she’d already received.

 

“Yours…” She whispered, trying to ignore the shiver that worked its way down her spine. “Lucy already knows I’m going to be late…”

 

“Good…” He pulled back, finally disconnecting their bodies. They both grunted softly at the loss of contact. She would just as soon have him back inside of her, but she wanted out of the office now, more than anything. 

 

Behind her, Barba began to untie her arms and she immediately pushed herself up from the desk and turned to face him. As soon as their chests were pressed together she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. His arms wound around her waist, hugging her tight to him. She hummed a satisfied note as their lips met in slow, passionate kiss. 

 

“Olivia…” He whispered against her mouth.

 

“Hmm?” She asked, running her tongue along his lower lip.

 

He pulled back to gaze at her with deep set, burning eyes, “You’re going to make me throw you down on this desk again.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her jaw, then her neck, “I want to take you home.”

 

“I want you to take me home…” She whispered. “How did you even get out of the office?”

 

“By all means necessary.” He murmured, peppering her neck with short, but sweet kisses. 

 

“Mmmmm…” She sighed, tilting her head back. “Such dedication.”

 

“Only to you,  _ mi amor _ .” He whispered against her flesh, causing goosebumps to rise across her body. She never quite knew what to say when he became more romantic than all of the men she’d ever dated put together. It was more surreal than their having sex on her desk. 

 

“Let’s get out of here.” She whispered. 

 

He lifted his head, his grey-green eyes sparkling in the low light. He slid his hand down her arm to entrap her hand. He lifted it to his mouth and kissed her knuckles slowly, “Whatever you want.” 

 

“It’s what I want…” She whispered, her breath nearly gone with the way he looked at her, and the way he touched her. What she didn’t say was that it wasn’t just what she wanted right now, or this evening, or even the next day. It was all she wanted for as long as she could imagine. 

  
They dressed together quickly and left the office in whatever state it had been when Olivia had stepped out. Her cares about her workload and her stress had evaporated and all she could think about was following Barba out this door and to the familiarity of his bed. Their fingers laced together as she followed him out the door and through the dark of the squad room, and when they stepped outside, not even the cold of the New York City air could chill the heat the bloomed between them. 


End file.
